


【带卡】在那做梦人的梦中

by Atlasaxum



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasaxum/pseuds/Atlasaxum
Summary: 我甚至不记得我写过这个。。暗示带土杀了卡卡西，并遇到了更为年幼的卡卡西。卡卡西丧失了记忆，而他也记忆紊乱。





	【带卡】在那做梦人的梦中

一  
绝面无表情看着带土用手环着卡卡西，后者身高还不到带土胸口，银色的头发贴着带土，趾高气昂地吃着从带土手中抢来的团子。  
然而这场景并没有那么温馨。  
卡卡西戴着面罩，却能以难以想象的速度吃掉丸子，所以这安分不过维持了数秒，此刻却已经有了不继续待在带土身前的理由，卡卡西开始微微挣开带土。  
“别动啊，卡卡西，我不是给你丸子了吗？”带土感觉他的动作，低头说道。他向下看只能看到一团白毛。  
“我只是为了抢你的丸子吃又不是真的喜欢吃。”那团白毛说，“我本来就不喜欢吃。”  
“我知道，所以我才故意中招啊。我一直想让你和我能喜欢一样的东西啊！”带土把卡卡西搂得更紧，无视卡卡西轻声的抗议，虽然带着面具也让人想象的出现在高兴的傻脸。  
这一大一小没脸见人的面具怪人欢乐相处的场景……  
…果然是非常违和啊！  
绝在心里无声地抗议，但嘴上什么也没说。  
“带土，放开卡卡西。”绝想了想，还是决定出声，看到带土卡卡西二人投过来的视线，绝又补上一句“他要出任务啊。”  
卡卡西终于从带土手里挣开，绝开始告诉自己不要去回想带土刚刚的眼神，“是雨忍村的任务，你认识路吧？”  
“认识。”卡卡西说。  
“不不不你不认识。”带土说。  
“我认识。”卡卡西坚持说。  
“你失忆了，其实你不认识路的但你以为你认识。”带土挥了挥手，仿佛这样就能增加可信度。。。才怪！  
绝几乎要喊出来了。  
卡卡西是个冷静聪明的小鬼，而带土在他面前总是一副逻辑死的模样，说出来的话显然都是借口，但不管说什么乱七八糟的话，最后的结论都是……  
“我陪你一起去吧！”带土说。  
果然还是这样。  
自从九尾袭村那个夜晚之后，这个只拥有一边写轮眼的宇智波从木叶带回一只小鬼。不过是十几岁的孩子却穿着暗部的制服，手臂上纹着红色刺青，显然已经晕了过去。  
带土没有和他解释什么，只是沉默地看着这个孩子，面具遮盖住了他的表情，空气中却透露着不安和凝重。  
绝决定不开口询问带土。  
第二天见到这孩子醒来的时候，绝才发现那只带着微红的伤痕的左眼竟然是一只写轮眼。  
这孩子显然没有了记忆，但战斗的本能却让他摆出了防御的架势，写轮眼中的勾玉快速地转动，手中汇聚的查克拉如雷电一般照亮了屋子。  
…要攻击我吗，绝想着，想着昨日带土的表情，决定不做出反应。  
“卡卡西！”身后穿来声音，是从神威中显现的带土，“你没有事吧？……卡卡西。”  
眼前的孩子在见到带土的一瞬间便睁大了眼睛，查克拉被收回了。但他显然没有认出眼前这个戴着面具的男人，只不过是在对上面具里那只写轮眼后便因直觉而收了手。  
“……”卡卡西盯着带土。  
……  
带土迟疑着缓慢开口，“……我的名字是宇智波带土，你叫旗木卡卡西……你失忆了……我们…以前是很好的……”似乎是说不下去了，带土闭上了嘴巴。  
出乎意料的，那孩子问，“是什么……?”  
“我们……是同伴！”带土回答他。  
“……同伴？”那孩子很惊讶地重复。  
绝开始知道看戏的乐趣了。  
带土像是被那孩子的话语哽住了一般，这个拥有万花筒的宇智波已经习惯了掌握他人的性命，此刻却丧失了一贯的步调，仿佛成了十几岁的孩子一般支支吾吾。  
“…是……我们是！”带土大声说。  
“我们都是晓组织的，我们俩以前是晓这个组织的同伴！”  
……  
……  
绝没有什么可说的了。  
看到带土把那小鬼搂在身前，无视那孩子震惊迷茫的眼神……  
…雏鸟认母吗，绝不无冷酷的想。

二  
带土发表了同伴论之后，卡卡西自然而然的被归入了晓。  
带土成天对着别人发表“你是垃圾”的爱好（？）已经被终结，原因是卡卡西莫名反感这个说法。  
今天绝来通知他的是个雨忍村的任务，并不是什么棘手的事，卡卡西已经准备好了出发。  
他确实是个天才，虽然失去了部分记忆，但对于忍术的记忆却没有丧失，即使是部分丢失的认识，也能凭借自己的贤值推断的八九不离十。  
但卡卡西的短板也很明显，虽然拥有一只写轮眼，但并非宇智波出身的他使用这只眼睛总是要消耗更大量的查克拉的，更不必说他本身就不属于查克拉多的类型。  
所以即便他能打败对手，但也会有查克拉消耗过快的顾虑。  
带土总是要和卡卡西一起出任务，带土则坚持说这是为了不让卡卡西查克拉用尽晕倒时候没人扶。而卡卡西的反应则是用眼睛扫了一下带土，样子和带土回忆中的天才上忍一模一样。  
回忆曾使心变成坟墓，如今却给带土带来一丝异样的感受。  
卡卡西穿着黑底红云的晓袍，一如既往地戴着面罩，银白色的头发和苍白的皮肤显得他色素奇缺，看上去如同当初那个自信的天才一样高傲难以靠近。  
就是这双自信的眼，曾经使他的心灵触动。那时他还没有写轮眼，卡卡西是12岁当上上忍的天才，成天规矩规矩的，怎么就没有这个年龄应该有的天真可爱呢！  
…像现在的卡卡西就很可爱。  
卡卡西站在树上，身形被黑衣罩住，从面罩里发出闷闷的声音，“不是你说要一起去的吗，为什么这么慢。”  
是吧！真是个可爱的孩子啊！带土在心中大声肯定着。  
“马上追上你。”带土打了声招呼，来到卡卡西身边，卡卡西才开始用一种不高兴的表情往雨忍村的方向行进。  
忍者的速度是很快的，森林在身后极速地后退显得模糊不清，带着凉意的风迎面拍在脸上。带土在这样的速度里向前行进，有些话语吐露出口留在原地，他只能加快速度远离它们。  
——“虽然这么说，但不可爱的卡卡西也一直很可爱啊……”

三  
绝之前说过带土太过宠卡卡西了，带土的反应是大惊失色，这真是太可笑了，难道不是卡卡西在宠我吗？你看，在我面前卡卡西可是不会戴面罩哦~啊不能给你看！  
……谁要看啊！当时绝是这么说的。  
然而怎么会不想看呢？带土反问自己。  
怎么可能有人不想看呢？当初卡卡西可是从来没有在自己面前摘下面罩的。  
起初他使出了百般解数都没能让那个臭屁的小鬼露出脸来，就连他开启写轮眼之后，都没能来得及按自己设想中那样用眼睛捕捉他一瞬间脸的模样。  
……为什么当时来不及呢？  
带土忽然意识到。  
为什么？为什么会来不及看他的脸。  
为什么事情没有像他想象中那样发展。  
他的记忆很混乱。  
带土分明记得卡卡西当时的眼神，那双骄傲的眼里充满了不可置信，他第一次看到卡卡西那么惊慌。  
卡卡西害怕我死掉吗？他的眼里没有泪水啊……但是他很难过吧？卡卡西一定是很难过吧。  
否则，他不会露出那样的眼神。  
那记忆中的洞穴崩塌了，落石替代了光线占据了狭小的空间。他总是离卡卡西很远，如今好不容易和他的距离拉近了，但这压住他身子一半的巨石却在提醒他和卡卡西之间仍旧有遥远的距离。  
这遥远是死亡。  
如果我活着的话，我不会离他那么远的。  
我活着的话，我会抱住他的，我会分享我的丸子，我会看清他面罩下的脸……  
我会和他在一起的。  
这样的卡卡西会很可爱吧，卡卡西小小的，又倔强，把他按在怀里的话说不定他会仰起头，白色的睫毛抬起，用那骄傲的眼神盯着他表示抗议……  
诶——  
卡卡西什么时候变这么可爱了？  
想到这，带土突然感觉到有什么不对，他忽然觉得自己的记忆像是拼凑起来的，像他的身体一样是不完整的。  
他有一个问题。  
那个不可爱的卡卡西呢？  
那个会以木叶为重遵守规矩的卡卡西呢？  
他在哪？

四

卡卡西对于加入晓是从没有怨言的，他丧失了太多记忆，对于眼前的这个戴面具的可疑男人，他其实没有什么了解。  
他本应该怀疑这个男人，他虽然失忆，但对自己的情况还是有所了解的——他的左眼是写轮眼，对方的写轮眼却在右眼，从查克拉的走向来看显然隶属同源。虽然不知道自己是如何获得这只不属于他的眼睛，但不能排除对方有可能是为此而来的可能性。  
卡卡西推测着，自己虽然能掌握上千种忍术，但看得出眼前这个男人的能力比自己要强上数倍不止。这样的情况下，对方要做什么他都绝无反手的能力。  
然而男人竟告诉他，“我们是同伴。”  
这听起来实在很荒唐，对方戴着面具，拥有和自己不是同一个等级的力量，卡卡西猜测自己的年龄不会超过15岁，而对方显然是个成年男子。  
然而卡卡西当时的惊讶并不是因为对方说这句话，而是惊讶于自己的内心竟然会在听到这句话时泄露出一丝惊喜。他简直产生了一个错觉——他似乎期盼对方说出这句话许久了。  
对方笨拙地说着些蹩脚的说辞，让卡卡西有了一种莫名的怀念，他的理性似乎消失了，感性意外的主宰了他的思想。  
他想亲近这个男人。  
……  
……  
后来他们时常一起出任务，带土化名阿飞时话很多，但他很强，他们出任务从来不用制定什么作战方案。而卡卡西大多数情况下都是沉默的，只和带土有所交流，到了作战时，他们总能配合非常默契。  
晓的制服是高领，卡卡西尚且年幼，整个身子几乎都被包住了，戴着黑色的面罩后，他身上显露出的部分更少了。仅有抬手时偶尔会有过大的袖子滑落，露出近乎白色的纤细的手腕。  
好白啊，带土看着看着就走神了。这样的白让他觉得卡卡西看上去真是非常易碎而且需要自己的保护。他已在心里默默下定决心，绝对不能让卡卡西受到伤害。  
…然而就在这天晚上带土做了个梦，梦里是改变他和卡卡西一生的那一天。那个他应当保护的人却反过来保护了他，敌人那本该冲向他的苦无划伤了卡卡西的左眼。  
卡卡西挡在他身前的景象在梦中再次重现。  
这情形让带土害怕起来，他恐惧地想着就要失去重要的东西了，不安和急迫的心情刺激着他的大脑，重叠的记忆带着痛苦回溯，他想起了被他遗忘的事情。  
——卡卡西曾经被自己亲手杀死。  
……  
带土发现自己早已想过那个问题。  
卡卡西在哪呢？  
他已经寻找很久，却不曾找到过答案。  
因为答案早已被他遗忘。  
——那不可爱的，以木叶为重的卡卡西，早已被自己杀死。  
后来带土把问题也遗忘了。

五  
此刻，带土正在给卡卡西涂指甲。晓是一个组织，而且是有一定统一性的组织。其成员性格不一能力出众有很多不同，比较鲜明的共同点之一就是指甲油。  
带土不想给卡卡西涂红色的，那容易让他想到血。  
但带土又不能给他涂粉色，虽然那样会很可爱就是了。  
于是带土给他涂了黑色，是和卡卡西相反的颜色。  
带土想，卡卡西绝对是白色的。  
不论是指卡卡西的肤色，头发还是人格，卡卡西都是白色的吧。他能为木叶牺牲自己的情感，自己的骄傲，自己的性命，是绝对的白色吧。  
然而这白色却被自己染成黑色。这样做真的好吗，带土思考着。  
水门班之后，他们再也没有在一个阵营过。卡卡西之前被苦无划伤的地方早已被治好，但也留下了痕迹。那时无法理解这个世界的带土杀死了很多人，与此同时，卡卡西在保卫他要毁灭的木叶。  
他们是不同的。  
带土曾经在死亡边缘的时候，认为自己和卡卡西之间总是隔得很遥远，这距离的形成有着很多种原因。起初是因为对于同伴的观念不和，天才和普通人的天赋差距，甚至是卡卡西封闭的内心。后来好不容易决定要好好相处后，掉落的巨石则压住了他的身体不能动弹。  
现在带土却明白，真正令他觉得遥远的，是他们的立场的对立，保护和毁灭始终无法同时存在。  
——而他杀了卡卡西，如今还妄想留下失忆的他。  
带土动摇着，怀疑自己做的是否仍是错的呢？是不是应该告诉卡卡西真相呢？我该不该放开手让卡卡西凭自己的意识选择是否和我在一起呢？  
想到卡卡西或许会离开，带土下意识地抓紧卡卡西的手，黑色的指甲油划过卡卡西的指尖。带土慌乱地用袖子去擦，心里自嘲道，只是想到这样的可能性，便动摇的自己是多么自私啊。  
卡卡西失忆了，是不是应该告诉他他其实是木叶村的人，是不该待在晓的呢，他会希望成为晓的一员吗？当初答应待在我身边，他是抱着什么样的心情呢？如果告诉他所有事情后，他会不会就此消失了呢，那样我就又会再也找不到他了，这样做是否有意义呢。  
但是我有什么资格把他留在身边呢，曾经我做了错事，现在却想掩盖住，我简直是在趁卡卡西没有记忆而哄骗他来到我身边。也许卡卡西并不想和我在一起呢。  
带土在脑中胡思乱想着，下意识地把卡卡西的手抓得更紧，仅有他们两人的空间里悄然无声，带土只低头看着卡卡西的手，而卡卡西静静地看着带土。  
带土想，最重要的是，他是怎么看待我的？  
卡卡西没有抽手，着被黑色沾染到的手，那些颜色越去擦拭，越难抹去。  
他知道带土此刻又在患得患失，带土总是这样，有时候突然间就把自己搂的更紧，仿佛害怕自己消失一般。  
带土有什么好害怕的呢，卡卡西有什么理由要离开他的身边？卡卡西没有做声，安静地等待带土把手指擦干净。  
“如果想知道我是怎么看待你的，就把面具摘下来吧……我没有什么记忆，但我想记得你的模样。”卡卡西忽然说。  
带土不知道他为什么能猜出他在想什么，难道卡卡西已经想到什么了吗？他总是那么聪明，就算现在整个人还小小的，说出来的话却像大人一样。  
带土有些慌张。  
卡卡西知道我心里的想法吗？他知道我曾是个醉心于月之眼计划的笨蛋吗，他知道我们曾经要杀死对方吗，他的记忆回来了吗。  
带土想，他一定是知道了。他那么聪明，我怎么可能骗得过他，他一定是要离开我了。  
带土正在思绪暗涌的时候。他的袖子被抓住了，黑袍中伸出的是卡卡西的手，卡卡西在神威空间里是不戴面罩的。也因此，卡卡西那张挑不出缺点的脸上真诚的表情是带土招架不住的，卡卡西说，我想看你的脸。  
带土想说我的脸很可怕的，都是疤很难看的，然而卡卡西恳求的姿态是相当少见的，带土沉默的盯着那张脸无法说出拒绝的话。  
带土安慰自己，他一定是不记得那些，他这么说这只是出于好奇。  
又有那么一会，带土甚至在想，就让他知道又如何，如果他想离开，那就把他抓回来。  
像是在给自己鼓气，带土吸了口气。面罩终于被摘下，那张脸上的创伤比带土的说辞更加严重数倍。被巨石压坏的那一边脸和身体枯败衰竭，如同残破的旧木，退一步说，那是破破烂烂甚至可以称之为丑陋的皮肤。  
出乎带土意料的是卡卡西的反应。卡卡西向来是个表情起伏不大的人，此刻却被刺激的左眼的写轮眼转着勾玉，另一只黑色的眼睛睁大了，带土第一次看见水雾在那只深色的眼睛里汇聚，那表情令他心疼，他记忆里卡卡西从来不落泪的。  
带土慌了神，他没想到卡卡西竟然会露出这样的表情，冷静地落泪。卡卡西，带土慌张地说，对不起啊卡卡西，吓到你了吧我这就把面具戴上。  
带土要戴上面具的手被按住，那正是卡卡西的手。  
那白净的手环过他的脖颈，卡卡西贴近他，细白的头发柔柔的划过他的脸，卡卡西亲吻了他左半边受伤的脸颊，那动作温和得要让带土落泪。  
我的记忆，还是没有回来……  
卡卡西轻声说。  
他的声音好温柔。  
那木叶也好晓也好，此刻什么都消失了，什么战争什么过往，带土那患得患失的猜疑，那被压坏的可怖的脸上的伤疤，都没在卡卡西眼中停留。  
那眼里只有他所凝视的灵魂，卡卡西的眼瞳印着带土的身影。那轻柔的像羽毛般的感情将带土那破损的内心填满了。  
——只有你。  
——只剩你。  
他说。  
“……你的这幅模样，就像英雄一般。”  
……宇智波带土再也忍不住泪水。

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上看到带土的脸后，他记起了那些记忆。  
> 标题来自博尔赫斯“在那做梦人的梦中，被梦见的人醒了。”


End file.
